Pieces of Heaven
by Falconwolf3
Summary: Jesse is 16 years old and away at private school when he meets a girl that will forever change his life. Please read and review.
1. Boy Meets Girl

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mutant X, or any of the characters. I do however own Kaelyn, and many more to come in time. As always if you want one of my characters, ask first, then you shall receive, lol.**

**Personal note: The name Kaelyn came to be after talking with a friend of mine, Melodie. Her middle name is Kaylin and my dad was going to name me Kaylynne after my aunt, Caroline. Nevertheless, my mom wanted to name me after someone she admired. (Don't tell my aunt, lol.) Therefore, I named my character to honor my dad. Love you daddy!**

**A/N: The whole story will take place in Jesse's past, so no other Mutant X members will show up.**

**A/N 2: Melodie568 named the school.**

**Therefore, here it is... (Don't forget to review!)**

**Chapter 1: Boy Meets Girl**

_**(((Jesse is 16)))**_

'_Dad, please!'_

'_Don't beg me, act like a man. You're going and that's final!'_

'_Just let me stay here, get me a tutor or something.'_

'_No! Not having you under my feet all day.'_

'_Quit hiding me!'_

'_Don't take that tone with me!'_

'_Why don't you love me?'_

'_How could I? You're a freak!'_

The sound of an alarm woke Jesse from the restless sleep. The week before Jesse's dad Noah had informed in that he was pulling him from the boarding school in Germany, and moving him into one in Canada.

He was dreading it already. His father had arranged for Jesse to stay in one of the dorm rooms on campus.

That would last for however long it took Jesse to do something unexplainable, and his dad would yank him out of this school as well.

The words from the fight they had last night, still ringing in his head. How could a dad say something so horrible to his one and only son, _'But he's right. I am a freak. Wait, why am I defending him? He's nothing to me! No, not true, he is my dad and he hates me.'_

He looked over at the clock, it was 3 am, and he had to get up and be downstairs in half an hour. His bags had been packed the night before, and were already in the limo out front. It was to drive him to the campus 4 hours away in Victoria, Canada.

He rolled out of bed, and walked into the bathroom, turned on his shower, and stripped of his pajama bottoms, and stepped into the shower. Letting the water wash away the night, and for at least 10 minutes, put off the day ahead.

He sometimes wished the water could wash away what was wrong with him, so he could be something that his dad would love enough to show him off. Therefore, his dad would be proud instead of ashamed.

As the water starting relaxing him, he felt better. _'This will be different! I won't do anything to embarrass him this time, and he'll let me stay at this school. Maybe I can even have friends this time. I'll show him, you just wait.'_

The sign in front of the school said, **_Welcome to St. Alexandria Christian Academy_**

As Jesse stood there looking at the huge building that he would call home for the next few months, he realized it was the classiest his dad had ever sent him too. It had at least 3 floors and had windows galore.

His father had never sent him to a Christian Boarding School before, '_must have been a mistake, cause ever since the day I was born, he had nothing but curse God_!'

He walked away from the sign, and headed after the limo driver, who was carrying some of his bags to the building, that was to be his dormitory.

He hated it already. He was getting fed up with his dad sending him everywhere possible, just to hide the fact that he was different than other kids.

When he was about ten years old, he had managed to convince himself that he was dying. I mean, why else would his dad distance himself from Jesse. Furthermore, just to confirm this, he sneaked into his father's office, and opened up his dad's file cabinet. There he had found a file with his name on it.

Jesse almost collapsed from the information he had found... he was something called a mutant!

The scientific term on the papers said he was a Molecular to be exact. With the abilities to mass his body into some kind of impenetrable armor and he could also phase his body out so that he could walk through walls. That was something he enjoyed.

He loved the power, but one night it turned into nightmare. He was 14 and he had decided to phase through the walls of his dad's office to see what was on the other side. He fell 2 stories when he found there was exactly nothing on the other side.

Then last year, he phased into his parent's room by accident. Most kids are grossed out to find out their parent's still does 'it.' Jesse was grossed out to see them doing 'it.'

He shuddered at the memory.

He remembered the doctor's name on the files, Dr. Adam Kane. He had a vague memory of the doctor, from when he was 6 or so. Sometimes he wished he could meet Dr. Kane, but he was too afraid to. He was positive that he was the only mutant left alive after some experiment by the government went wrong.

Though his weird powers were cool, he had trouble controlling it sometimes. Like one time, it was one of the first boarding schools his dad every sent him to. He was 11 years old at the time and had climbed a tree like all kids do at his age. However, for some reason, his density changed and he phased right through the limb he had been sitting on. Landing so hard that he broke his arm in 4 places. It started the boarding school game, which was to become his life. Every six months or so, his father, Noah Kilmartin would move Jesse into a new school.

He never bothered to make real friends, he never got a chance to, he moved too often for that. No, his only friends were his computers, and the books in his father's library, in which he would spend hours reading.

"Jesse!" yelled the driver. "Get a move on, we haven't got all day. I have to get you in your room." Then the driver paused, and smiled back at Jesse. "Sorry, I forget to be nice when your dad isn't around."

"No problem Charles, so do I," laughed Jesse.

"You can unpack later. Your first class is at 7 don't be late. Here is your schedule," the driver said as he handed Jesse a folded piece of paper.

"Thanks, is my dad coming later?" he asked hoping he was, but already knowing the answer.

"No, he has a business meeting this morning at 8. This is why I am leaving as soon as I get you in your room. I am driving him to his meeting."

"Oh, well then give me the paper with my room number, and I will get there by myself!" he said pulling the paper out the driver's hand. "I will get all my stuff on my own too, go ahead, leave," he said more harshly then he meant to and saw the pain on Charles face, "I'm sorry, I'm not mad at you."

"Jesse, I am sorry about your father. It isn't for me to say this, but I would be proud of you if you were my son. Have a good day sir."

Ever since Jesse was real young, Charles had been his driver. On those long trips to boarding schools, and other places his parents used to hide Jesse. They had forged a friendship, which was beyond words.

Charles and his wife were unable to have kids of their own, so they had in a way adopted Jesse as their own. He had even gone so far as to tell other kids, that the driver was his father.

Jesse knew he could always count on Charles to listen to him when he had a problem. He had even brought Jesse home with him, to enjoy supper with him and his wife, Margaret.

With all Jesse's heart, he wished he had been born to Charles and his wife, instead of the two parents, if you could call them that, which he ended up with.

"Thank you, Charles, you too," he said. He wanted so badly to make his dad proud, but all he ever did was bring him shame.

"Hey Jesse!" yelled Charles.

"Yeah?"

"Don't forget to get me a copy of your events here. What to they call it, class calendar? Margaret and I want to be here for you whenever we can be. Especially your piano recitals, you play like nothing I've ever seen Jesse."

Jesse smiled with pride; "I'll get you the schedule."

"Good, call me any time you want, don't care how late it is."

"Thanks, for everything."

"Your welcome. Take care!"

He walked the rest of the way to his room, and placed his bags down in the floor. His dad had spared no expense; Jesse had a single room with no roommate. Something he was grateful for, but also sad. Now he had no one to talk to at night before going to sleep. He placed his laptop on the desk. Glanced at the clock and realized he had 12 minutes to get to class.

Jesse walked down the hallway toward his locker. He noticed a few people turning to look at him. Of course they were, he was the new kid. He had to try twice as hard at this school, cause he wanted his dad to quit moving him.

' _I will do better this time. I have to, if he makes me move again, I don't know what I'll do. Yeah I do, but that option scares me to death. However, I can't keep this up much longer. I need love, and if don't find it soon. _

_All right Jesse, don't go there. Don't let him win. You have to quit thinking suicide is an option. Think about Charles and Margaret, they would be devastated if you died. Now, get you books and go to class.'_

_**XXX**_

Jesse placed his books in his locker, and turned to head for his first class. His eyes caught the sight of a very beautiful young girl. She was looking at him at the same time and she smiled at him. He smiled back.

She had beautiful brunette hair, and was about the same age as him with beautiful brown eyes. She was dressed in a blue and white cheerleader's uniform. She nervously walked over to Jesse, and said, "Hi."

"Hi," he said.

"You're new aren't you?" she asked. "I mean I know almost everyone here, but you're new."

"Yea, my first day. I'm Jesse."

"Nice to meet you, Jesse. My name is Kaelyn."

"Hi, nice to meet you too."

"Where did you go before you transferred here?"

"How did you know I transferred?"

"Mid-semester, you either transferred, or started really late," she said with a smile

"Oh yeah, your right, sorry. Warren T. Statham in Germany."

"Oh I've been there, last year in fact. But I never saw you."

"I only attended for the last 6 months."

"Oh, that's why then. Sorry you must think I'm so nosy."

"No, not really, just friendly."

"That's good, cause I would hate to scare you off on your first day."

"I have to go find my class now, but it was nice meeting you."

"What class do you have now? Maybe I can show you."

"Mrs. Cartwright, English Lit."

"I have the class now, we can walk there together," she said with a smile.

She opened the locker beside Jesse's and took out her English book, pen and notebook. "Would you like to eat lunch with me? I can introduce you to all my friends."

Jesse froze in his tracks, "Um," he paused, his mind flashed back to all the times he had been tortured cause he was the new kid in school. It always angered him how mean, rich and bratty boarding school kids could be. It made him so angry one time that he massed while alone in the bathroom and punched a huge hole in the wall. That was boarding school number 12, in France. However, massing was one of those things he was trying not to do in this school.

"You alright? Oh, wait your probably nervous about meeting new people. How about just you and me then, I mean if you want."

"Sure, that would be nice," he said as he walked with her down the hall toward their class.

"So, is this your second time in a boarding school?" she asked.

"Third," he lied. He had lost count years ago.

There was some construction going on in the hallway, as they came closer, part of the ceiling gave away and started falling. Before Jesse knew it, Kaelyn grabbed him. He felt as if the world around him had just shifted under him. In addition, as he looked around, he noticed the falling part of the ceiling was frozen in mid-air, and no one was moving. To say he was freaked out was only saying half of what he was feeling.

"What happened?"

"Oh no, not again," said Kaelyn as she let go of Jesse. "Wait, did you speak?"

"Yeah."

"I must have ...oh no... dad is going to kill me."

"You must have what?"

"Ok, you are going to freak out. I froze time. I'm a," she paused.

"You're a what?" asked Jesse nervously. Part of him was worried that she was an alien of some sort, the rest of him was hoping, cause then maybe she wouldn't freak out when she found out he was different.

"I'm something called a mutant."

Jesse was shocked to hear the word mutant; "You mean you have DNA in you that let's you have certain abilities?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Cause I am too," he said excitedly, "I am molecular, I can change my body density."

"Ok, I only understand half of what you just said."

"I'll explain later, what kind of mutant are you?"

"Well I have the power of Stasis-Suspension, which simply means I can freeze time. I think I am molecular like you though."

"I have never met another mutant," he said, he still didn't understand how she knew so much about being a mutant. He knew very little and he was one. However, the best news was that he now knew he wasn't alone. There was at least one more mutant in the world.

"Me either. And I have to undo this," she said pointing to the ceiling tile that was suspended over Jesse's head, " so we can talk more about this over lunch."

"Do your friends know?"

"No, so during lunch we won't talk, just incase they overhear. Instead, how about dinner?"

"How do you know so much about your abilities?" he asked, he wanted to know more, and had a feeling she was his best chance for answers.

"My dad used to work with the doctor who caused me to mutate."

"He did?"

"Yeah, my dad, Dr. Andy Burleson worked with a Dr. Adam Kane."

"Dr. Kane? He's my doctor, well kind of, I don't really understand it all yet."

"Me either, but you can meet my dad when he come to visit in a few months," she said smiling.

"No thanks," he said fast. He had a fear that if anyone really knew he was a mutant, they would kill him. How else do you explain the fact that there were very few mutants? As far as he could tell, there were two!

"Why not? My dad could tell you everything you need to know about your abilities."

"Cause the more people who know, the more likely it is that they will kill me."

"Into conspiracy theories are we?"

"No, just cautious."

"Whatever, so you never said yes or no to dinner. We can talk more about my dad, and stuff."

"Sure, now how do you undo freezing time?" he asked as she reached out and touched the wall behind him, and all of a sudden time unfroze, and the ceiling fell, just inches from Jesse.

"Hey kid, you all right?" yelled one of the workers.

"Yeah, you just shaved 30 years off my life, but I'm fine," he yelled up. He then ran after Kaelyn, who was already going into one of the rooms.

**All right, please review, and let me know how I am doing. My next chapter goes into the relationship phase between these two, so please come back for that, k?**


	2. Start of Something

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jesse from Mutant X, if only I did, lol. I do however own Kaelyn. If you want to use her, ask first, then of course you can have her.**

**Characters Ethan and Gwen are from the soap opera Passions. (You will not need to know the show to follow along; it's AU for Passions) Theresa shows up later. If you hate Theresa, deal with it, cause I don't lol. (Mr. Crane is not from Passions, he is mine, but it is a play on names).**

**Other characters from other shows may show up, as teenagers, not sure yet. Thinking Shawn and Belle from Days may show up (with Phillip and Mimi of course). **

**Thanks for all the reviews! **

**Chapter 2: Start of Something**

Jesse walked down the hall toward his last and what he thought would be his favorite class, Computer 1, all he knew was it had to do with computers, and that was one of his favorite things.

Obviously one of those things his dad signed him up for. While he should be happy that his father took the time, but for some reason he wasn't. Cause whatever the reason he did it; he was sure it wasn't for Jesse. He could only imagine how his college life was going to be, if he got to go. What was he saying, of course he would get to go, it was another way for Noah to hide his freak of a son.

He opened the door to the class, walked over to the teacher's desk, and headed the man the form telling the teacher he was a new student. The man looked him up and down. "Jesse Kill. mar."

"Kilmartin." said Jesse.

"Oh right, thanks. I'm Mr. Crane, welcome to my class. All right, let everyone else find a seat and I will assign you a seat. Go sit at the back table for now."

"All right," he said as he made his way through to the back of the class.

Trying hard not to bring attention to himself, he tried to not make eye contact with anyone.

As he brushed by one girl, he went one way to avoid bumping into her at the same time she did, she dropped the books in her hands and he had to reach out to keep her from falling to the floor. "Hey why don't you watch where you are going!" she said as she pushed him away and reached down for her books.

"I'm sorry, I should have done a better job of watching where I was going," he said.

"Yeah you should have, you idiot!"

"Hey chill Gwen!" said the guy just behind her. "Hey you new?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's my first day. I'm Jesse by the way."

"Hey I'm Ethan, nice to met you. Don't worry about her, she just gets this way, oh about once a month," he said as the girl named Gwen punched him in the arm.

"Ouch!" he said as he rubbed his arm.

Jesse continued his walk toward the back of the class, he wanted so badly to make friends, but he had to refrain from it. Every time he made a friend, it hurt like crazy to leave them. So to save himself the pain, he made nice with people, but never friends. _However, maybe Kaelyn ... nope not her either. Nevertheless, it will be nice to get to know another mutant._

As he sat down the bell rang signaling the start of the class. He watched as the teacher did role-call. The only open seat he could see was behind a brunette girl, unfortunately next to Gwen, but in front of Ethan who seemed like a nice person.

The teacher laid down the role-call book, stood up, and picked up the form Jesse had handed him when he came in before class. "All right class, we have a new student, Jesse Kilmartin please stand up."

_'So much for not bringing attention to myself' _he thought as he stood up.

"Class, please welcome Jesse Kilmartin to our class," said the teacher. "All right, Jesse please take a seat behind Kaelyn here in the 3rd row."

"_It can't be'. _He thought just as Kaelyn turned to wave him over._ 'This is the 4th class we have together.' _

"Hey," he said to Kaelyn as he sat down behind the computer.

"Hey, this is becoming a habit with us," she said as she smiled at him.

The teacher walked over to where Jesse was seated, "Go ahead and turn on your computers everyone. Mr. Kilmartin, you are familiar with computers I hope."

"Yes sir, I am."

"Good, you will need to be at least intermediate to keep up in my class."

"So not a problem, I can keep up."

"Mr. Kilmartin, you will need a password for this class, let me help you set up that part, and when you get through, please go to Lesson 1. Everyone else is on Lesson 6, you will need to catch up, ok?"

"Ok."

"Ok, bring up the screen right here," said Mr. Crane, as he pointed at a little icon on the desktop, " And we will set your password."

"This one?" Jesse asked as he pointed to little computer icon at the bottom that had a golden key on it.

"Yes."

"All right."

"Ok, place your name here, Jesse Kilmartin."

"With all do respect sir, I know my name," said Jesse.

It brought a snicker out of Ethan and Gwen. Although he could only see her from the back now, he could tell Kaelyn was laughing too. Jesse glanced up at the teacher to see a smile on his face as well.

"Yeah, I guess you would," said Mr. Crane. "I hated when teachers did that to me too. All right, after you finish putting in your password, let me know, everyone, please avert your eyes from Mr. Kilmartin's computer now."

Jesse almost panicked; he had no idea what he wanted for a password. He noticed where he could change it later if he wanted. Therefore, he just put in the first word that came to mind. "All right, got it."

"All right class, Mr. Kilmartin is done. Everyone but Mr. Kilmartin, please begin Lesson 6, it will be Lesson 1 for you Mr. Kilmartin. I will see you after school; to work on the lessons you have missed. But for now, please begin Lesson 1."

"All right, and if I get done with it in time, can I begin the next lesson?"

"Sure, but don't rush Mr. Kilmartin, this isn't a race, and grades are important in my class, not how fast you can get it done."

"All right," answered Jesse as he begins his first lesson. He knew more about computers then anything else in his life. Since as far back as he could remember, he had been a wizard with computers. Probably had something to do with all the time he spent alone.

He glanced up from the screen to see that Kaelyn was frustrated about something. He tapped her chair with his foot to get her attention. She glanced back at him, "Why did you do that?" she whispered.

"Cause you look like something is wrong," he whispered back. "Is it the computer lesson?"

She reached behind her, and placed her hand on his, and just as it had the morning before, he felt something shift under him, and he knew that she had just frozen time again.

She stood up and walked a few steps to face him, "No, it's not the lesson. I need to ask you something?"

"What?" he asked.

"You aren't going to tell anybody about me are you? My dad would freak if he knew I had done this again."

"You mean freezing things like this?"

"Yeah, he is spending a lot of money to send me here, and it is getting harder and harder to find a good school to put me in."

"Yeah I know the feeling, and no I won't tell anyone. Besides, then you would have a reason to tell them about me."

"True, alright, thanks Jesse. And I am sorry I bailed on lunch today, Miss Prissy over there," she pointed at Gwen, "wanted to have cheer leading practice early, so we did it during lunch."

"Funny, Ethan said it wasn't a good time for her," he said with a grin.

"Oh yeah, it isn't, we practiced, she sat there and whined as usual." she laughed. "She only joined to get Ethan's attention, and well she got it, but now she has to stay a cheerleader, cause Ethan likes the cute little outfit."

"Well it is pretty cute," said Jesse as he nicely pointed out that she was still wearing her uniform. However, one side was kind of raised up on one side, showing off more skin than she intended she quickly brushed it down, and started to blush. "That is so embarrassing."

"Relax, time was frozen when you stood up, nobody seen it but me," he grinned. "And I am not complaining."

"I noticed," she said. "Ok, I have to unfreeze time, you want to hang out after you get out of here later?"

"Sure, where you want to meet?"

"In front of the building, I will be on the park bench waiting for you."

"Ok I will meet you there."

"Good, and we're still on for dinner tonight right?"

"Aren't we moving a little bit fast here? I mean we're spending a lot of time together here."

"I don't think so, I mean I not suggesting we get married or something. Just I have been new before, and it helps to have friends, now do you want to have dinner with me or not?"

"Yes of course," he couldn't help but grin.

"Good," she said as she sat down, and reached back to touch his hand, unfreezing time. He had remained doing his lesson while they were talking, so he wasn't going to get caught not doing his work, but he couldn't keep his mind off Kaelyn. It sounded like it had been rough for her growing up, as it had been for him."

_'Stop it Jesse, you can't get attached, you know better.' _he thought, as he mentally hit he for doing it again, but it was hard not having friends, no it was downright lonely. _'There is no harm in getting to know someone, right? And Kaelyn needs someone to understand where she is coming from, and it might as well be me, after all, I totally understand being a mutant, and feeling like a freak because of it'_

Just overhead, the bell sounds signaling the end of class. Jesse looks up, as the teacher walks over to him. "All right Mr. Kilmartin, you stay seated, and we'll see how far we can get you caught up in an hour."

"Yes sir." answered Jesse.

Mr. Crane pointed at the next lesson and walked away.

After picking up her books, Kaelyn stood and turned to look at him; "You don't make friends easily do you?"

"I make friends just fine thank you," he said, insulted by her question, but deep down he wondered _'How did she know?'_

"That didn't come out right, sorry."

"How was it supposed to come out?"

"Look when I asked you to join me for dinner earlier this morning you seemed fine with it, but then I asked you a minute ago, and you freaked."

"I didn't freak, I just wanted to know what you intentions were."

"What you think I am going to take advantage of you?" she laughed. "Jesse, I think you could fight me off if I tried something."

"Ok, let's drop it, all right?"

"Deal, this is my room number, can you be there at 7?"

"Sure, no problem. And Kae?"

"Yea?"

He wanted to apologize to her for how he acted to her question, but all he said was, "I'll see you later, at the bench right?"

"Right."

**All right I am going to end it here, cause I don't want to ruin it by adding too much, next chapter coming up soon!**


	3. Just Dinner

**Disclaimer: Do not own Mutant X, Passions or DAYS (Theresa, Ethan, Gwen are from Passions. Belle, Shawn, Phillip and Mimi are from DAYS. In addition, in these shows, the characters are in different locations in real life. However, in my story they are in Canada. I do own Kaelyn though. **

**Thank you all for the reviews, kind of surprised at how many I'm getting so far, and they mean so much to me!**

Chapter 3: Just Dinner 

Jesse walked back toward his closet and pulled out a white button down shirt. He had been trying for the last 15 minutes to find the right clothes to wear on his dinner date with Kaelyn. He didn't know why it was bothering him so much. He had been on plenty dates, and never had he been so picky about what he wore.

'_What I am doing this for? I have nothing to prove to Kae, but here I am going crazy. I am acting like a silly girl. That's it! I am wearing whatever I want, and is she doesn't like it, then she doesn't have to go out with me.'_

They had spent about an hour together talking after school on the park bench. Nothing serious, just school stuff, but it was the most fun Jesse had had in, well forever.

"Kaelyn, you're driving me crazy!" exclaimed her roommate Isabella.

"I'm sorry, I know I've changed a hundred times, but I want to look nice for my date."

"You looked fine in the blue dress!"

"Belle, I want to look better than fine."

"Why? I thought you said you weren't into this guy. You said you were just friends."

"I lied! He is gorgeous!"

Belle sits down on Kaelyn's bed laughing, "I knew it!"

"Shut up and help me!" laughed Kaelyn.

"Alright, I have a dress I think you look divine in," said Belle as she walked to the closet and reached into the back, pulled out a slinky black dress that stopped just above the knees on Kaelyn.

"Belle! That is perfect! But I never saw you wear this."

"Yeah, there's a reason for that," she paused. "Not sure you want to know this, but last time I wore it, I never made it out the door for my date."

"Maybe I shouldn't wear it then."

"You're not going to have to worry about that. This is your first date with him, I've been going out with Shawn forever."

"Good point, but I don't want to give Jesse the wrong idea."

"Alright, then wear this sweater over it."

"Good idea."

"So you really like him."

"Yeah, I know it's weird. I just met him."

"Yeah it is weird, I've never seem you like this."

"Like what?"

"Nervous."

"Belle, your cute, and you could have any guy you want. I am not that lucky."

"You've had boyfriends, like Phillip for instance."

"True, and Phillip was sweet, but the other guys were jerks. Just wanted me in bed."

"That sucks."

"Yeah, and I hope I'm not getting myself worked up over Jesse, for nothing."

"I hope so to, for your sake."

"I'm changing."

"Kae!"

Jesse walked down the hallway toward Kaelyn's room. He had decided on a simple black suit and black tie. _'Can't go wrong with black.'_

He walked up to the door and knocked. He waited for few seconds, and then looked up as the door opened. There stood a cute blonde girl with baby blue eyes, "Hey, you must be Jesse."

"Yeah, you are?"

"Belle Black, I'm Kae's roommate."

"Oh, nice to meet you. Is she ready?"

"Nice to meet you to, and yeah she's ready. Let me go get her."

"Ok."

Jesse waited about 3 minutes, and then he thought he heard Kaelyn's voice. Then before he knew it, she was shoved right in front him. He looked at her; she was wearing a slinky black dress with spaghetti straps that stopped just above her knees.

"Whoa."

"Jesse, hey," blushed Kaelyn. "Belle didn't tell me you were here."

Jesse looked behind Kaelyn to see Belle roll her eyes.

"You looked great," he said, trying not to look to closely at what she was wearing. It was very sexy.

"Thanks, you too."

"Thanks, you ready to go?"

"Yeah, just let me get my purse."

"Alright."

Jesse and Kaelyn walked out of the dormitory and headed toward the front of the building. Walking around a corner Kaelyn's eyes caught the sight of the limo. "Wonder who that belongs to."

"Me."

"You?"

"Yeah, well my dad actually."

"Cool."

Jesse watched as Charles got out of the limo and walked around to open the door for them, "Good evening miss."

"Good evening, thank you," she said getting in.

"Evening Jesse."

"Evening Charles thanks for coming on short notice."

"Anything for you sir, and seeing you in the monkey suit was worth it."

"Funny."

Jesse got in and Charles shut the door. "You and your driver seem close."

"He's more than just a driver to me."

"Oh, that's weird, most people barely talk to their driver."

"He's my dad," lied Jesse.

"Oh, I didn't know, I didn't men anything by it.

"It's alright, I am proud of him."

"That good, he must be a good man, he has a good son."

"You think so? We just met."

"I have a feeling you're a nice guy, don't blow it!" laughs Kaelyn.

"Alright I won't. Hope you like the place I chose."

Kaelyn looked out the window at the restaurant they were pulling up in front. 'Pillars'

"French?"

"Yeah, problem?"

"No, just one problem. I don't know French."

"I do, don't worry, I won't let you order the snails."

"Gee thanks."

"You're welcome."

They talked about almost everything during dinner. Jesse was struck by how funny she was, it made her even more beautiful. In the beginning, they were both nervous about what to say, but after about 10 minutes, it was like nothing was off limits. They talked about their families and he told her the truth about Charles, that he wasn't his father. Jesse was amazed at how well she understood why he lied.

As dinner came to a close, he was trying to wreck his brain for something they could do to extend the evening. He was shocked at how desperate he was to keep her longer.

"Well we better get back to our dorm I guess, I mean we can't miss curfew, right?" said Kaelyn.

"Yeah, that wouldn't be good."

The car pulled up in front of the dorm. Jesse stepped out first and then held the door open for Kae. He closed the door after she got out and without realizing it took Kaelyn's hand. They held hands all the way to her room. She unlocked her door and turned back to Jesse, "Thank you for a wonderful dinner."

"You're welcome, thank you for the best dinner I've had all year."

"You're welcome," she said as she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "Goodnight Jesse."

"Goodnight Kae."

She walked into her room and closed the door behind her. She leaned against the door and smiled.

"So how was your date?" asked Belle.

"Is it normal to fall in love on the first date?"

"I think so, why?"

"Cause, I think I am."

Belle yelled slightly and ran to her friend, hugging her tight. "Go change and tell me all about it."

"Ok."

Jesse walked into his room and closed the door. He hadn't wanted the evening to end and that shocked him. He had tried so hard not to get attached to anyone and now he knew he failed, cause he had fallen in love with Kaelyn.

**Seems like everything is perfect for these two right now. Time to bring on trouble, like other girls and Noah Kilmartin.**


	4. Girlfriends

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mutant X.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, have to admit I'm surprised by the amount of them. It means a lot to get any though; you writers out there know what I mean.**

**This chapter takes place the day after their dinner and this begins in the afternoon after school.**

**Chapter 4: Girlfriends**

Kaelyn walked with Belle across the football field to cheerleading practice. Kaelyn's friends, Leah, Rayne, Bridget, Maggie, Tessa, Julia, Chelsi, Megan and Summer were already on the field warming up, doing some stretches when they finally made it across the field. "Evening girls!"

"Hey Kaelyn," they all said about the same time.

"Where's Gwen?"

"She'll be here in a minute, you know today's the day we all try out for cheerleading captain, she's not going to miss that," said Bridget. "I seriously want anyone but her to get it this year."

"Yeah, anybody would be better than her," said Julia. "Then maybe she will quit the team all together."

"And poor Ethan will be free to dump her," laughed Leah. "That poor guy, he's too nice to be with her."

"There's a new girl trying out today as well, Gwen already hates her," said Tessa.

"Why?" asked Kaelyn.

"Cause Ethan seems to think she's beautiful, he said she had amazing eyes."

"Wow, can't wait to meet her, will be fun to watch Gwen squirm."

They looked up and saw Gwen coming with the cheerleading coach right behind her, followed by a girl none of them recognized, but Tessa. Kaelyn figured it was the new girl and by the look on Gwen's face, she knew she was right.

"All right girls, let's get this tryout under way, we'll begin with our current cheerleading captain, Gwen."

Gwen got up and in time with the music went through her little routine. Everyone was somewhat surprised by the effort they saw her putting into the routine, until Chelsi noticed Ethan in the stands watching them. She made everyone notice him and it took everything they had not to erupt with laughter when they realized how many muscles Gwen was pulling trying to be impress him.

When the music ended they all politely clapped. One by one, the other girls took their turns and then it was time for the new girl to try out. "Theresa, please step up here."

"Yes Mrs. Miller."

"Do you have a routine ready?"

"Of course she doesn't," said Gwen. "It's her first day."

"Actually I do have a routine, it's one from my old school, but it should work well enough to show you I can cut it, Mrs. Miller," said Theresa. She never looked back nor acknowledged what Gwen said.

"Alright, please begin your routine when you're ready."

"Alright, can you place this CD in the player and put it on number 5?"

"Sure can."

"Thanks."

As everyone watched Theresa, they were amazed at how well and fluent she moved. Kaelyn stole a look at Ethan and saw him captivated by the beautiful Latino. But her eyes caught something else, the boy sitting next to Ethan, was Jesse. He had come to watch her tryout. The sheer joy that took hold of her was like nothing she had every felt before.

The music ended and Kaelyn turned and clapped with the other girls for Theresa. Unlike what they did for Gwen, they actually meant it for Theresa.

One by one, the other girls tried out, including Kaelyn.

After the tryouts, the coach walked over, "All right girls, you will find out in one hour which one of you made captain today. Don't go far, I won't be hunting you at all."

The girls went to sit on the bleachers. Gwen climbed up to sit with Ethan who couldn't keep his eyes of Theresa. Kaelyn climbed up to say hey to Jesse, "Hey."

"Hey, you were pretty god out there, hope you don't mind me coming to watch."

"I don't mind, nice to have support from friends."

"I am definitely here to support you, I really hope you make captain."

"I would love to make captain, but I'm almost positive that I won't. Theresa was really good and if she gets it, I would be happy for her."

"She was good, but I was too busy looking at you to notice her," admitted Jesse. He hadn't meant to be so obvious about his feelings for her, but it had slipped out. The smile on her face made him not regret saying it. "What are you planning to do after the coach comes back with the results?"

"Depends on who wins, if it's one of my friends or Theresa, I would love to hang out a celebrate, if it's Gwen, I'll go tell the coach I'm quitting the team."

"She that bad?"

"No, that mean. The school is having a party to celebrate whoever wins the captain position on the team, you want to come with me tonight?"

"Sure, love to."

"Good. Mind if I sit with you while I wait for the coach?"

"Be my guest."

After about an hour the coach came back and the cheerleaders came down off the bleachers. The coach finally made it over to the girls, "Gwen please give me the yellow armband that signifies you as captain. As you know I have to formally give it to the captain, which means you may get this back in a minute."

"Ok, here you go."

"Thank you, now ladies, I'm going to make this brief, this year we will have two captains, because I couldn't make up my mind between two of you. The first captain will be Kaelyn Burleson."

Belle and the others girls that made up her closest friends screamed out loud for her. Kaelyn looked up in the bleachers to see Jesse give her the thumbs up sign, him and Ethan were both clapping for her.

"All right, settle down everyone, the party starts tonight remember? The second captain will be Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald."

Theresa was shocked, but again the girls went crazy, they were happy for her and even more happy to know that they were done with bossy Gwen telling them what to do."

"I can't believe I made it!" said Theresa. "I just wanted to make the team."

Kaelyn laughed, "Well good job making the team, co-captain."

Kaelyn and the others hugged Theresa. They didn't even noticed Gwen stomping off in a huff.

Gwen walked up the bleachers and sat down next to Ethan, who placed his arms around her, "It's all right Gwen, you did the best you could."

"I know, but I wanted you to be proud of me."

"Gwen, I am proud, I always have been."

"Really? So you won't mind if I don't go to the stupid party later?"

"Why don't you want to go? You still made the team."

"Because, I am not celebrating that Theresa made the team. She doesn't belong here Ethan, she's not like us."

"Like us?"

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah I do, excuse me."

Ethan climbed down the bleachers, "Theresa!"

"Hey, Ethan right?"

"Right, I just wanted to say congratulations on winning co-captain."

"Thanks."

"Do you have a date for the party tonight?"

"No, I'm kind of new so I don't really no anybody, figured I'd go stag."

"Well, I was hoping you'd go with me."

"Aren't you Gwen's boyfriend?" asked Theresa.

"No, we broke up."

"Oh sorry, didn't know."

"Neither did I!" screamed Gwen. "How could you?"

"How could I what?" asked Ethan.

"Ask another girl to the dance tonight! We are not broken up Theresa, so back off!"

"Actually Gwen, if he says you're broken up, I every intention of going to this dance with him."

Gwen advanced toward Theresa and fell flat on her face. Kaelyn stood directly behind her with her foot stuck out, "Been wanting to do that for months."

"Me too," smiled Ethan. "Theresa, see you later, I'll pick you up about 6:30, that all right?"

"That's fine, thanks Ethan."

Kaelyn waited for a few minutes as Ethan walked away with Jesse. "Theresa, lets hurry up and get into the shower. The other cheerleaders and I are going to get a bite to eat before the party tonight. Actually we might want to run now, Gwen coming after us!"

Both girls took off running toward the school.

**All right, that last part was comic relief. In case you haven't guessed Passions fans, I don't like Gwen, don't always agree with Theresa, but hate Gwen, lol.**


	5. Party of Four

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mutant X, Passions or Days nor any of it characters. I do however own all the characters you don't recognize from any of these shows.**

**Thank you for the reviews so far and please keep them coming.**

**Chapter 5: Party of Four**

Kaelyn sat on her bed waiting for the usual Friday night call from her mom. Like usual Katherine was late calling. In five minutes, Jesse was going to show up and take her to the cheerleader party. Her mom would just have to wait, cause she wasn't breaking her date to sit around and wait for a call that might never come.

There was a knock at the door, Kaelyn got off her bed and opened the door to find Jesse standing there with a cute grin on his face, "You look beautiful, but you're not wearing that."

Kaelyn looked down to find she was still wearing her pink camisole top and pink boy-short underwear, "Oh no!"

Kaelyn ran from the room. Jesse walked in and sat on the side of what he guessed was her bed. "Kaelyn, do you have clothes in the bathroom to wear?"

"No, but you can't see me in my underwear!"

"Already did."

"Shut up!"

Jesse laughed, "Do you want me to go back in the hallway?"

"What's going on?"

Jesse looked toward the door to see a pretty girl with long dark black hair standing there, "Who are you?"

"Selene, Kae's best friend, you?"

"Her date."

"Where is she?"

"In the bathroom in her underwear."

"I had to ask," said Selene as she rolled her eyes, "Kae! Do you need help?"

"Yes! Can you get the light blue dress out of my closet?"

"Yea, on one condition."

"What?"

"I get more details about how you ended up in your underwear in the first place."

Jesse busted out laughing and from the bathroom, Jesse could hear Kae starting to crack up.

Selene walked over to the bathroom, "All right, is the door locked?"

"Yes, hold on."

The door opened and Selene handed her the dress. She walked back around and sat next to Jesse. "So you must be Jesse."

"Yea, that's me."

"Nice to meet you, finally. I've heard a few things out of Belle about you and a little out of Kae of course."

"Good things I hope."

"Yeah, so far."

"What does that mean?"

"I don't really trust guys, sorry, no offense to you, just been hurt one to many times."

"Sorry."

"Don't be, you didn't hurt me. But if you hurt Kae, I'll kill you."

"Got it, but I have no intention of hurting her."

"You love her don't you?"

"What?"

"I'm ready!" said Kae.

Jesse looked up and there was Kae wearing a light blue casual dress that hung just above her knees. He inadvertently drew in his breath and Kae smiled, "I guess that means you like it?"

Before Jesse could say anything, Selene spoke up, "I think you two better leave Kae, before you two end up in your underwear again."

Jesse stood up and took Kaelyn's hand, Kae turned back toward Selene, "If my mom calls while I'm out, tell her I'll talk to her next Friday."

"Would rather tell you mom to stick it, but all right if you insist," smiled Selene.

Jesse opened the door and they walked out, "What was that about your mom?"

"Nothing, I'll tell you later."

"Ok."

**At the party…**

Jesse and Kaelyn walked into the party hand and hand. Jesse got her attention and pointed toward Ethan and Theresa, "Should we go say hi?"

"All right."

They walked over and Ethan noticed them first, "Hey guys, wow Kaelyn, you look great."

"Thanks Ethan, you cleaned up nicely yourself," smiled Kae. "Theresa that is s stunning dress."

"Thanks, you look great as well."

Ethan rolled his eyes and Jesse turned to see Gwen coming toward them, angrily, "Oh boy, this isn't good."

"Hey Ethan."

"Hey Gwen."

"Theresa."

"Gwen."

"That is a beautiful dress you have on."

"Thank you."

"Looked even better on me last year during our formal, don't you agree Ethan?"

Gwen's friends started laughing and so did a few other people who had heard what she said.

Tears flooded Theresa's eyes and she ran from the room. Kaelyn went after her.

"How could you Gwen?" screamed Ethan.

"How could I what? Point out that the little slut is wearing my old dress and dating my old boyfriend. I mean can't she get her own stuff and leave mine alone?"

"I'm not yours and Theresa looks better in that dress than you ever did."

Gwen looked shocked, but then said, "Well I'm sure I'm better in bed than she is. When you figure that out, you know where I'll be." With that, she walked away.

"How did you ever end up with her?" asked Jesse.

"Was blind and stupid, let's go get the girls, or try to anyway, I can't let Theresa think I agree with Gwen."

"Lets go."

**Girls' bathroom….**

Kae walked into the girls bathroom, "Theresa you in here?"

"Yeah."

Theresa walked out of one of the stalls, her face was tear streaked and her eyes were puffy.

"I'm so sorry about what happened, Gwen had no right to do that to you."

"She's right though, this dress is second hand, all my clothes are. My mother is a housekeeper, my father took off years ago and left me and my four siblings to fiend for ourselves."

"Theresa, you don't have to explain to me."

"I know, but she was right. I don't belong here."

"You have as much right as anyone!" said a male voice.

Kae and Theresa turned to see Ethan standing there at the door.

"Ethan, this is the girls bathroom," said Kae.

"I look like a mess," said Theresa.

"No you don't," said Ethan. He walked into the bathroom, "You looked beautiful, inside and out. I heard what you told Kae about your mom. Don't be ashamed of where you came from Theresa, I'm not. I've only known you for 3 days, but what I know about you tells me that you're something special."

"But."

"No buts Theresa. Now, wash your face and reapply your makeup and let's go back out there and enjoy the dance."

"I can't go back out there."

"Then we'll leave, me and you, Jess and Kae if they want to come. Let's just go."

"Where?" asked Theresa.

"There's an opera I've been wanting to see, it's an operatic version of Cinderella."

"That would be fun, come no Theresa," said Kae. She looked back at Jess to find him nodding in agreement.

"All right, but we need to change, don't we?" asked Theresa. "I mean these dresses are a bit much for the opera."

"I can't let you borrow one of my dresses, cause opera is actually something you wear a fancy dress to," said Kae. "I have the perfect gown for you, come on!"

The four went to the opera and then to dinner. Back at the dormitory Ethan and Theresa said goodnight to Jesse and Kae. Ethan walked Theresa back to her room and went on to his own. He walked into his room and picked up the phone in his room.

"Hello?"

"Hey mom."

"Ethan! Wow wonderful to hear from you, how is college?"

"Great, hard but nothing new there."

"You are smart Ethan, you'll do fine, wait, why are you calling?"

"Can't a son call his mother?"

"Of course, but it is late."

"All right, if you must know I called to tell you I broke up with Gwen."

"Oh honey, I'm sorry to hear that."

"I'm not, good for nothing twit. Anyway, I met a new girl, Theresa."

"Already?"

"Yes, and mom I think I love her already."

**Kae's Room…**

Jesse walked Kae into her room, "Well I guess I better get to my room. Need to be out of here before Belle returns from the party, right?"

"Actually Belle is spending the night in Shawn's room tonight," said Kae as she sat down on her bed and took off her high heels.

"Oh, cool."

"Thanks for a wonderful evening Jesse."

"Pleasure was all mine."

"Jesse?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to stay here with me tonight? No sex! Just together as friends. I mean we've only been dating a week and I'm not that easy," laughed Kae.

"I don't know, you did open the door in your underwear," laughed Jesse.

Kaelyn crossed the room and kissed Jesse. It was their first kiss and it was magical. The room felt like it was spinning and Kae felt as if her knees would give away at any moment. She pulled back, "Maybe you should go after all, I don't think I trust myself with you," she smiled.

"Me either, not after that kiss, good night Kae."

"Goodnight Jesse, see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow, love you!"

Jesse froze after the words left his mouth; he hadn't meant to say it. He didn't even know he felt it until he said it.

"I love you too Jesse."

**All right, that was longer than the last chapter. I'm trying to figure out where to take this. I want at least 6 more chapters of this story and want major drama. Don't worry though I am nowhere near quitting! **


	6. Surprise

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1.**

**All right, this chapter takes places 4 months after the last chapter. Jesse and Kaelyn are still dating and so are Ethan and Theresa. This chapter starts the drama and won't end for a while, at least it will end, unlike Passions, where storylines never end, lol.**

Chapter 6: Surprise 

Jesse rolled over in bed and placed his arms around Kae. Kae snuggled closer to him. They had been sharing the same bed for 3 weeks now and it was great. Jesse had never been with a girl like this and he knew Kae had never been with another boy like this.

He had been so afraid that his father would yank him out of the boarding school, but he hadn't messed up yet. For some reason his powers were stable.

"Jesse?"

"Yeah?"

"What time is it?"

"7 a.m."

"Then we better start getting up, cause I have to be in class by 8."

"All right."

Kae got out of bed and wrapped the sheet around her. She stopped all of a sudden and took of running to the bathroom. Jesse jumped out of bed and got to the bathroom in time to hear her throwing up. He walked in to pull her hair back for her and rubbed her back. "I'll get you some Sprite, that should help calm your stomach."

"Thanks, I think it was that Mexican food we ate last night."

"You're probably right, you got sick yesterday morning too and we went to that same restaurant last night."

"Well, no more going there," she said flushing the toilet.

"Agreed, here is some Sprite."

"Thanks, you mind if I get a shower first this morning?"

"Go ahead, it might make you feel better."

"Thanks," she said as she headed for the shower and he headed for the kitchen.

**20 minutes later…**

Jesse walked down the hall to see if Kae felt better only to find her lying in bed, "You're not going to school are you?"

"No… can you tell Theresa I'm sorry. I was supposed to go over the cheers with her. Get Selene and Belle to show her for me ok?"

"Ok, I can do that. If you need anything, call me on my cell and I'll pick it up for you after school, ok?"

"OK, thanks Jesse, love you."

"Love you too," he said leaning down to kiss her forehead.

Jesse picked up his books and headed out the door, he passed her friend Kyra and said "Hi."

"Hey, where's Kae?"

"She's sick, not going today."

"I'll sit with her, got today off for good behavior."

"Got suspended again, huh?"

"You know me so well," she smiled.

After school… 

Jesse walked into Kae's dorm, placed his books and hers on the kitchen table. He walked down the hall and peeked his head into her bedroom, "Hey, how are you?"

"Um, hey, I'm doing all right I guess."

"Good, I got your homework assignments for today and tomorrow. Good thing we share the same classes."

"Yeah good thing," she smiled.

Kyra stood up from the side of the bed, "I better get going, call me later if you need to talk ok, Kae?"

"Ok, thanks."

Kyra looked at Jesse and headed out the door. "What was that all about?"

"We need to talk."

"About what?"

"Kyra helped me figure out what was wrong with me, why I've been so sick lately."

"Well that's good, so what is it?"

"I'm pregnant Jesse."

**I bet every one of you knew I was going to do that, lol. Well what I do next, you won't see coming.**


	7. Pregnancy

**Disclaimer: Still do not own Mutant X, Passions or Days.**

**Thanks for the reviews and here the next chapter as a reward.**

Chapter 7: Pregnancy 

Jesse couldn't believe his ears, "You're pregnant?

"Yea, I took one of those home pregnancy kits, it came out positive."

"Wow, never thought that would happen, I mean we were careful."

"Yes, but protection isn't 100 percent.

"Apparently. Kae, I don't know what to say, not sure whether to be happy or scared out of my mind."

"Not sure either. All I know for sure is that I want this baby Jesse."

"I do too, it isn't the baby's fault we didn't plan for him or her."

"We do have to worry about something though."

"What?"

"Well, financially, we're find, we can raise this baby no problem. But our DNA raises a problem. I am worried about our DNA will affect our child. So I want to ask my dad for help."

"Can we trust him?"

"Yes, of course we can. I'm sure he'll do whatever he can do to help us raise our child. He is fully aware of my mutant powers and totally supportive. Let me call him and arrange a dinner at his house. I'll tell him that I've met a guy and want him to meet you."

"And then tell him over dinner that you're pregnant and leave me no where to run?"

"Jesse, he'll be mad at first, but then he'll see how much I love you and love you too."

"You're nuts if you think your dad will love me when he finds out I got you pregnant."

"Ok, he'll freak."

"But we need to know how us being mutants will affect our child, so you call your dad and I'm going to go practice running super fast on the track," he said smiling. He picked up his jacket and headed out the door.

Jesse walked out in the hall and called Ethan on his cell, "Meet me at the track in 5 minutes."

"Can it wait?"

"What are doing?"

"Studying."

"Oh, ok when will you be done doing Theresa?"

"Ok, hold up, I'm not doing Theresa, I'm studying with Shawn studying for midterm."

"Then you have time for me, get your butt over to the track!"

"Why are you in such a hurry?"

"Bring Shawn and get to the track, I need friends right now!"

"Got it, be there in 5 minutes."

Kae hung up the phone and lay back in bed. Her dad seemed excited to meet Jesse and knew that excitement would end when her dad found out she was pregnant. She was freaking out at just the thought. She was happy that Jesse had taken the news so well. She rolled over in her bed and picked up her phone, "Hey Belle, got a minute?"

"For you, always."

"Good, you want to come over?"

"Sure, be there in 10 minutes, have brownies in the oven. Want me to bring you some?"

"Yeah, that sounds great, thanks."

Ethan and Shawn walked across the track. On the bleachers was Jesse laying down, "Hey Jess."

"Hey guys."

"What's up?" asked Shawn.

"Can you guys keep a secret?"

"Sure can, now that I dumped Gwen."

"Funny," laughed Shawn. "I can keep a secret too."

"Alright, Kaelyn is pregnant."

"Whoa," said Ethan. "I didn't even know you guys were doing it."

"Shut up!"

"Sorry," said Ethan.

"How are you dealing with this?" asked Shawn.

"Good, I guess. I mean we've decided to keep the baby, but I'm scared to death."

"Join the club," said Shawn

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Belle told me last night she was pregnant."

"Whoa," said Jesse. "What are you going to do?"

"Well, I've asked her to marry me for one. I mean I've always loved her and knew I would marry her one day, why not now?"

"Wow, congrats man," said Jesse. "I need to meet Kae's dad then if that goes well I'm thinking of asking her to marry me as well."

"Good, maybe we can have a double ceremony," said Shawn. "I know Belle would love it."

"Well let me get Kae's to say yes first."

"Got it."

"Ethan you're awfully quiet," said Jesse.

"I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"I am thinking of suing the condom company."

Shawn and Jesse both started laughing and then realized Ethan was serious, "Ethan, what's up?"

"You guys know I broke up with Gwen 4 months ago right? I've been dating, happily dating Theresa for 4 months, right?"

"Right," said Jesse.

"Gwen informed me last night that she was 4 ½ months pregnant."

"Whoa, what does this mean for you and Theresa?"

"I have no idea, I love Theresa with all my heart and quite honestly, I hate Gwen. But I don't hate the child. I want to be a good dad, but I can't be a good dad and not be there for Gwen."

"Dude, you're not doing your kid any favors by being in a loveless marriage, trust me," said Jesse. "My parents don't love each other, they barely love me because they hate each other so much. You can be a good dad and not be married to your child's mother."

"You have a good point. I told Gwen I needed to think about it and I would get back to her tonight."

"Does Theresa know yet?"

"No, wanted to wait till I knew what I wanted to do first, before telling her."

"Good idea."

Shawn cleared his throat, "Guys, do you think we could actually sue the condom company, I mean what are the chances all three of us end up fathers at the same time."

"Impossible," said Jesse

"Exactly," agreed Ethan.

Theresa walked down the hall toward the girl's locker room with Selene. She had just spent the last hour learning 3 new cheers from Selene and needed a shower something fierce. She walked through the door and peeled off her Cheerleader's top.

Gwen was in there laughing with the other girls, "Oh yeah Theresa and Selene, did you hear the good news?"

"What?" asked Selene, in away that let Gwen know she could care less."

"Ethan is coming back to me," she smiled and glared at Theresa.

"Says who?" asked Theresa.

"Says Ethan, after I told him I was pregnant with his child. He told me that tonight he would give me his answer. And do you really think he'll stay with your trashy self instead of me?"

Theresa pulled a white T-shirt over her head and ran out of the locker room crying. Selene took off after her, "Theresa wait!"

Ethan and the guys came in the gym just as Theresa got half way across the basketball court. Theresa froze when she saw Ethan and he saw the tears in her eyes. He caught the sight of Gwen behind Theresa, he knew that Gwen had been heartless and told Theresa about the baby.

"Theresa, let me explain," said Ethan as he went toward her.

"Did you cheat on me?" she asked.

"No! Absolutely not, I love you! She 4 ½ months along, she got pregnant before the breakup."

"Are you going back to her?"

"Of course he is," said Gwen walking past Theresa and putting her arm around Ethan. "I'm having his baby, you have nothing to offer him."

"I was talking to Ethan," said Theresa. "I could care less what you think Gwen. You think you are better than me because you have fancy clothes, you're rich and you're a cheerleader. You are nothing to me," she said as the other girls crowded around to see the fight. Gwen friends snickered and Theresa's friends found her courageous. "Gwen, you should know better than to use an innocent child to get a man back. Don't you know he can sue for visitation and full custody if he wants it? His family is the richest family in the world."

"You would mention his money, you little slut. That is after all what you really want."

"I could care less about his money Gwen, he could lose it all tomorrow and I'd still be with him."

"Sure you would."

"You forget Gwen, I've lived off nothing my owe life, I can do again for the man I love."

"Whatever."

"Shut up both of you!" screamed Ethan. "This is not your decision, it is mind."

"So what is your decision?" asked Theresa, with tears welling up in her eyes.

"I want to be a good father and I know I can be. I watched my mother through the years; she married my father even though he didn't fully love him, to give me a better life. I admire her for that, but I won't follow in her footsteps. I'm staying with Theresa and Gwen if you try to keep me from being with my child, I'll do exactly what Theresa says, I'll sue you for full custody."

Ethan reached over and grabbed Theresa hand. He forcefully pulled his arm away from Gwen and walked away.

**All right, more drama next chapter. Something about a dinner with the father of the girl, you just got pregnant. Oh boy!**


	8. Dinner With Dad

**Disclaimer: Don't own thing, but this laptop, lol.**

**I'm sorry if the first few chapters here are lame, though I haven't heard that from any of you. Thanks for being kind to me; I'm hoping it is because you know I have something big planned and what to see what that is. Well, in the next few chapters, those of you who stayed are to be rewarded richly. And no, I'm not paying you off, lol.**

**Chapter 8: Dinner with Dad.**

The limo pulled up in front of the mansion. Jesse took Kae's hand, "Are you ready for this?"

"About as ready as I'll ever be," she smiled. "Thanks for having Charles drive us up here."

"No problem," he grinned.

"Have you told him yet?"

"No, I was going to tell him later tonight. I thought I should tell him and Margaret both face to face."

"Can I meet them?"

"Sure you can. Before we go in, I need to ask you something."

"Shoot."

"Ok, first, don't say shoot on a night where I'm about to meet your dad and tell him you're pregnant."

Kae laughed, "Sorry, all right, what is the something you wanted to ask?"

"You know I love you and I know that you love me right?"

"Right."

"I've never felt this way about anybody. I came to this school thinking I was a freak because I was different. Only to find you, you make me feel normal. You know all those things that I told you happened at those other schools, well since I've met you, nothing has happened to me. You stabilize me somehow and I know there is no one else for me Kae, will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Kae took a deep breathe as Jesse took the ring box out of his jacket pocket. He opened it and the ring was beautiful. It was heart shaped diamond with two rubies on each side.

"Promise me you're not asking just because I'm pregnant."

"Promise."

"Then yes, I'll marry you Jesse."

"All right, I mean good, I mean I love you," he chuckled, as he put the ring on her finger. "Now let's go meet your parents."

"I know you'll like my dad, my mom, not sure about her."

"I'm more worried about your dad killing me at this moment."

"Jesse, he will be mad, but not that mad. I've trusted him with telling me everything about my mutant powers and now I need to find out how our abilities will affect our child."

"I need to know too, no matter what he says though; I want you to know I want this baby."

"I do too, but I am glad to hear that you do as well. Let's go."

"All right."

Kaelyn stepped out of the Limo and waited for Jesse, "When we get through telling my dad, we can tell yours."

"I'm not telling my dad anything," said Jesse angrily.

"I never hear you talk about him, thought you two were estranged, but..."

"No buts, but we can tell Charles and his wife, Margaret, they're more parents to me then the ones I'm stuck with."

"Ok, deal, for now," she smiled. "Now let's go tell my dad before I chicken out."

They walked up the porch and rang the door bell. After only a few seconds, the door opened and there stood a middle aged man with light brown hair with graying edges at his temples. He smiled and hugged Kaelyn, "Hey, there's my little girl."

"Hey dad," she said as she lovingly returned the hug. She pulled back, "Dad, I want you to meet my boyfriend, Jesse."

"Nice to meet you Jesse."

"Nice to meet you too sir."

"Please come in, your mom is in the kitchen bossing the cook around. Poke your head in there and get her away from Rosa before she quits," smiles Mr. Burleson.

Kaelyn smiles and leaves the room. She knew very well that her dad wanted to be alone with Jesse, but she also knew that her mother was a pain when it came to bossing around the servants.

After Kaelyn left the room, Andy Burleson lead Jesse to the living room, "Come on in here and have a seat."

"Thank you, sir."

"Call me Andy, please. Kaelyn must think you're something, she's never brought one of her boyfriends to meet dear old dad."

"She hasn't?"

"No, she knew better, I don't like any boy dating my daughter, no offense."

"None taken, so Kaelyn tells me you're a doctor."

"Yes, and she told me that you knew her secret, so you know I work with genetics."

"She told you I knew?"

"Yes and she told me you were also a mutant, a molecular she said."

"She told you?" Jesses' mind was racing, _'How could Kae tell him without asking me first. I told her not to tell anyone, who else has she told?'_

"Calm down, she knew she could trust me not to tell, cause I've never told anyone about her."

"I don't like people knowing," growled Jesse.

"I'm assuming you're not only here to meet her parents, but also to find out more about your ability."

"I'm not really comfortable talking about it like this."

"Oh, sorry, I just assumed that you were used to talking about it with your parents, of course I'm not your parents," smiled Andy.

"My parents think I'm a freak," said Jesse in anger.

"I'm sorry to hear that, no parent should treat their child like that. Jesse you're not a freak, you have different abilities than kids your age, but you're not a bad person because of it."

"After I know you better, I would like to know more about my abilities, that is if you're still talking to me after tonight," smiled Jesse nervously.

Kaelyn came into the room followed by a middle aged woman with light blonde hair that was pulled tight in a bun, "Jesse, this is my mother, Katherine."

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Burleson."

"Call me Katherine, please, nice to meet you Jesse."

"Dinner is ready," smiled Kaelyn as she took Jesse's hand. "Come this way please."

They ate dinner in general conversation for about 20 minutes and then moved back to the living room. Kaelyn sat on the loveseat next to Jesse; she glanced at him nervously and then spoke, "Mom, dad, there's something I need to tell both of you."

"Ok dear, what is it?" asked her mom.

"Please hear me completely out before you freak, ok?"

"Don't we always," smiled her dad, "Well I do, your mom freaks."

"Shut up Andy," she laughed.

"Shut up both of you!" yelled Kaelyn. Jesse turned and looked at his fiancé with shock.

"Kae!"

"Jesse, I'm sorry, mom, dad, please let me say this before I lose my nerve."

"All right, dear, you know whatever it is me and your mom love you very much."

"I'm pregnant."

"You're what?" asked her dad.

"Pregnant," she said as she started to cry, "Me and Jesse are having a baby."

"No you're not!" yelled Katherine. "You're getting an abortion!"

"Mom!"

"Katherine, cool it, you're not forcing our daughter to have an abortion," said Andy.

"Dad, Jesse, and I have both decided to keep the baby, but we need you to tell us if our baby will be all right with our genetics."

"Great, just what this world needs, another freak," said Katherine.

"Mom! Don't call my child a freak! Dad may we talk to you without her?"

"Join me in my office. You and Jesse need to know what you're up against and I know just what to tell you both."

Andy led them from the room and up the stairs to his home office. "Come on in."

"Dad, just tell us the baby will be fine," begged Kae.

"Your baby will be fine, now I need to ask both of you for permission to bring another doctor into this. He knows more about genetics than anyone I know. If you want to make sure this baby is born healthy and without problems, you'll say yes."

"I've trusted you my whole life dad and I trust you now."

"Jesse?" asked Andy.

"I've never trusted anyone before, but I trust Kae, who trust you. So make the call."

"All right, you two step out into the hall and I'll make the arrangements for you two to meet him."

Kaelyn and Jesse went to sit in the hallway. After 15 minutes, Andy emerged, "All right, he agrees with my assessment. A car is on the way here, it will take you to meet him, and we go from there."

"Wait, I'm not getting into a car!"

"Jesse, this man lives a very private life; he lives somewhere that even I don't know the location. He has spent his whole life working with mutants like you and Kae. I trust him."

"What's his name?"

"Adam Kane," said a voice behind them. Jesse turned to see a man standing there. He was about 35 year's old, black curly hair, black eyes, and wearing a black suit.

"You're Adam Kane?'

"Yes I am."

Kaelyn walked toward Adam, "Can you help us with our baby?"

"Yes I can, I can make sure you have a healthy baby in a few months."

"My name is Kaelyn and this is Jesse, my fiancé."

"Nice intro, but I already knew that. I've known you both since you were kids."

**All right, beat you knew I was ending it here, lol. However, I'm crazy like that. I'll post the next chapter ASAP. **


	9. Adam

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mutant X. You will no longer see characters from Days or Passions, just Mutant X. **

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. **

**Chapter 9: Adam**

_Kaelyn walked toward Adam, "Can you help us with our baby?"_

"_Yes I can, I can make sure you have a healthy baby in a few months."_

"_My name is Kaelyn and this is Jesse, my fiancé."_

"_Nice intro, but I already knew that. I've known you both since you were kids."_

"You what?" asked a shocked Jesse.

"I've known you both since you were kids, babies actually," smiled Adam.

"Why are there so few mutants?" blurted out Jesse. He was in the presence of someone who can answer his questions, even though he didn't know if he trusted Adam. "Were the others like us killed because they trusted you?"

Adam grimaced slightly, "You get to the point, don't you? All right, if you must know, you and Kaelyn here are not alone; furthermore there are hundreds, if not thousands just like you."

"There is?"

"Yes and you're going to meet another one tonight. I'm taking you both with me so I can monitor the baby and make sure everything progresses the way it should."

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" yelled Kaelyn. She glanced at Jesse nervously and then at her dad. She was afraid, not just for herself and Jesse, but for their baby.

"Kae," said her dad, "You can trust Adam, I did."

"What do you mean?"

"When you were a baby you almost died, a colleague named Mason suggested I get Adam to help me with you. Adam saved your life and he will save this baby as well. I wouldn't let you go if I didn't trust Adam."

"Mason is no longer working with me; he branched off into his own project."

"Oh, I had no idea, kind of out of the loop."

"Kae," said Adam, "Please agree to let me help you."

"Ok, I need to go back to college to collect my clothes and things; I mean I'm guessing I'll be staying with you."

"Yes, you and Jesse will be living with me. I'll have your clothes picked up, but for now, we need to go. The sooner we get going, the sooner we get there and get you two settled."

Kaelyn took Jesse's hand, "Let's go, please Jesse."

"All right," smiled Jesse. He could never say no to her. He had to admit that he was looking forward to meeting this other mutant Adam spoke of. He felt sort of excited, but calmed down when he realized he might not like the other mutant.

**6 hours later…**

Kaelyn and Jesse walked into Sanctuary following Adam. They had been shocked when Adam drove into an underground cave in a mountain. Now looking around they were further shocked at all the technology the surrounded them. Jesse's heart caught in his heart, it was like a dream for him to be surrounded by everything he knew.

Adam turned and was struck by the sheer light in Jesse's eyes, he smiled, "You like computers?"

"Yeah, I love them, actually. Do you use all this stuff?"

"Yes, and later I can show you around, but for now let me go see if my other guest is up for visitors."

After about 5 minutes, Adam returned followed by what Jesse thought was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She looked to be a few years older than he was and something about her was just wild. She was blonde, tall, and curved in all the right places. She smiled at him sweetly, "Hi, my name is Shalimar Fox."

**So that is what I call a teaser to make you all want more. I want to explore the friendship that formed between Shal and Jesse in the beginning. Hope you all like this so far and if you do, please review and let me know.**


	10. Shalimar

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mutant X and I don't know anyone who does.**

**Thanks for all the reviews I appreciate them all. If I haven't already returned the favor by reviewing for you, give me time, I'm a college student. I have you all saved to favorites and will get to you ASAP.**

**Now, on with chapter 10…**

**Chapter 10: Shalimar**

Jesse looked at the beautiful girl before him. He thought was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She looked to be a few years older than he was and something about her was just wild. She was blonde, tall, and curved in all the right places. She smiled at him sweetly, "Hi, my name is Shalimar Fox."

Shalimar looked at the two before her, the young girl before her was brunette with blue eyes. She felt innocence around the girl she hadn't felt in a long time. She smelled like lilacs and guessed it was her perfume.

The guy was blonde, also with blue eyes and dimples that were adorable. She saw sadness in his eyes that told her more than he meant to and for some reason her heart went out to him. His eyes were cast down to the floor as if he was avoiding contact. At first she thought he as shy, but now she knew it wasn't. He didn't make friends easy it was obvious.

"Hi my name is Kaelyn, this is Jesse," said the girl as she extended her hand to Shal.

Shal took it and then extended her hand to Jesse, "Nice to meet you both."

Jesse looked at her before taking her extended hand, "Nice to meet you too."

"Let me know you both around, come this way," said Shal as she left the room. Kae and Jesse looked at each other, and then followed.

"Welcome to Sanctuary," said Shal, "I show you both to your rooms then tomorrow morning I'll give you a more basic tour of the place. I would do it tonight, bit I'm sure you're both tired from the long drive."

"We are actually," said Kaelyn, "what did you say this place was called?"

"Sanctuary."

"Why is it called that?" asked Jesse.

"Well I named it that actually, when I first came here Adam said I could name it if I wanted to. It was first time I have ever felt safe, so I called it my sanctuary."

"Why was it the first time you ever felt safe?"

"I'm a feline feral, my mom died when I was young and my dad couldn't deal with me being a freak against nature. He sent me away to a mental institution, where they beat me every night trying to break my spirit. They thought they could beat the feral out of me I guess. By the, since you two are looking at me strange, I'm guessing neither of you know what a feline feral is."

"You're right, we don't," said Kae.

"Well you guys want some warm milk before bed?"

"What do I look like a cat?"

Shalimar laughed and so did Adam as he came down the hall before them.

Kae looked at Jesse and Jesse at her; they must have missed the joke.

"All right, what's so funny?" asked Jesse.

"A feline is a cat, feral is an animal. Anyway, I have the DNA of a cat, which means instinct wise I'm a cat," she laughed at Jesse's face.

"I didn't mean..."

"Don't worry about it, we're cool Jesse," said Shal. "All right, let me show you both to your rooms and we can go to bed tonight."

"Ok, sounds great," said Kae."

**XXXXX**

"All right Kaelyn this is your room."

"Wow, looks great, especially the bed."

"Tired huh?"

"Yeah, way past my bed time. Good night Jesse, night Shalimar, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, nice to have another girl around here too. Adam totally misses the fact of PMS."

"I do not miss it, on the contrary, you remind me every month," said Adam jokingly.

Jesse chuckled, "How bad can she be?"

Shal flashed her feral eyes at him and he backed up against the wall, "What was that!"

Shal laughed out loud, "Jesse, calm down, it's just my eyes, and they can change."

"Don't do that!"

"Sorry."

"Shal, show Jess to his room, I need to talk to Kaelyn briefly."

"Ok Adam."

**XXXXX**

"Here you go Jesse, this is your room."

"Thanks."

"So I noticed you looking at all the computers, you like them or something?"

"Yeah, love computers, they are amazing."

"Yeah, Adam is teaching me some stuff, like email and Instant Messaging."

"Cool, maybe you can show me around tomorrow."

"Sure, so Kaelyn's pregnant."

"Yeah, Adam told you?"

"Yeah, he just tells me everything because he knows if he doesn't I'll snoop and find out anyway."

"Ah ok."

"Oh, I forgot to tell Kaelyn about the phone in her room, there is one in here too. You can use to call whoever you want, without it being traced back here."

"All right, good to know, would like to talk to my two best friends and let them know I'm ok."

"Cool, just don't tell them where you are. The location of Sanctuary is top secret."

"OK."

"Cool, anyway, let me go tell Kae about the phone."

**XXXXX**

"What did you want to talk to me about Adam?"

"Well Kaelyn, I wanted to talk to you about the baby and some test I need to run on you."

"Why couldn't you tell me in front of Jesse?"

"Because I'm not sure how much contact Jesse has with his father and I don't want his father to find out what's going on here."

"Why not?"

"Because if Jesse's father ever knew about this baby, he would move heaven and earth to take this baby from you both. Noah Kilmartin is very dangerous."

"I've never met Jesse's mom or dad."

"I pray you never do. I'm not trying to scare you, but I believe Noah would kill this child."

**XXXXX**

Shalimar leaned against the wall outside Kae's room. She hadn't meant to overhear their conversation. She couldn't believe what she had heard, how could one man be so horrible? She had never heard Adam say anything like that about anyone. Would this Noah guy really kill a child?

**So will Shal tell Jesse what she overheard? Will they be able to protect this child from Noah or lose the baby forever? Keep reading and reviewing to find out. No reviews mean no story, lol. I mean why write if no one is reading.**


	11. Friends

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mutant X; if I did, I'd be getting paid right now for this.**

**Thanks for the reviews. A few chapters ago I said there would be no more friends from Passions and Days, I lied, lol. This is just to close the storylines I started there involving Kae and Jesse.**

**Chapter 11: Friends**

Kaelyn laid in bed thinking about what Adam had told her. She wanted to talk to Jesse, but was afraid Adam was right. She rolled over and picked up the phone. She needed to talk to someone about this and she only knew of one person she could talk to.

She dialed the number and waited for the girl to answer.

"Hello?"

"Theresa, it's Kae, hey."

"Hey! How are you? Where are you would be better," laughed Theresa.

"On a little vacation with Jesse, we just needed to get away. How is everything with you and Ethan, I mean how are you both dealing with Gwen being pregnant?"

"Well, we're not, turns out she wasn't pregnant, she got a false positive on her test."

"Wow, I'm glad to hear that."

"Me too, but she wasn't the only one, Belle isn't pregnant either, turns out the test was defective."

"Oh no, she was so happy! She and Shawn were both happy."

"Yeah, but they're still getting married and going to try to get pregnant for real this time. Furthermore the wedding is next week, can you and Jess make it?"

"I'm sure we can, I'll ask him in the morning."

"Good, wait, in the morning? Where are you guys?"

"We're just a few miles a way, why?"

"Cause here, it is already morning, like 9 a.m."

"What?"

"Yeah, you must have fallen asleep girl," laughed Theresa.

"I guess so, but I don't remember going to sleep."

"Nobody remembers going to sleep, just waking up."

"True."

"Wait, didn't you get the same kind of pregnancy test a Belle?"

"Yeah, oh no, what if I'm not pregnant?"

"Don't freak, just go to a doctor. I mean if you're not pregnant, then no big deal right?"

"Wrong! There is no way Jesse will stay with me if he thinks I lied about this baby!"

"Why would he think you lied?"

"I don't know, but what if he does?"

"Then tell him to call Ethan, Ethan will tell him about Gwen and Belle. Calm down!"

"I can't, look I need to talk to you about something, but you can't tell anyone anything!"

"All right."

"I'm afraid Jesse's dad will try to kill my baby," she blurted out.

"What?"

"Someone told me that if his dad knew I was pregnant, that he would try to kill our child."

"Oh no, that's horrible! Ok, let's try to figure out your options here…"

**XXXXX**

Shalimar walked into the kitchen. Adam sat there reading one of his many boring science books, "You're up kind of late aren't you?"

"Could say the same about you."

"Yeah I guess you could, but you know I'm more awake at night."

"Yeah you are, so what's up?"

"Tell me why you told Kae that Jesse's dad would kill the baby?"

"You eavesdropped?"

"Not on purpose, no," smiled Shal, "please tell me."

"All right, I'll tell you. I used to work with Noah Kilmartin at Genomex."

Shal flinched hearing the name of the place that changed her life forever. Genomex was where her DNA was changed as a fetus. "What did he do there?"

"Nothing to do directly with DNA, but he was one the leading researchers' we had. One day he came to Mason and me with a problem. His wife was having trouble conceiving and he wanted a child, even if it was one of our genetically mutated kids. I agreed to implant his wife with an embryo. Jesse was that embryo. All was great until Jesse was about 4 and he started mutating uncontrollably. He began phasing through tree limbs and things at school, well daycare then. One day, Noah beat Jesse within an inch of his life. I swear Shal; I've never seen so many bruises and broken bones on a child. I took steps to remove Jesse from Noah, but Noah said if I tried he would expose my research."

"So you left Jess to get the crap beat out of him?"

"It's not something I'm proud of, but yes."

"Oh Adam, why?"

"Cause I thought my research would do so much for the world. I wanted to save the world and at the time I wasn't thinking about anything else, other than that."

"Ok, I understand why you think Noah would be a threat to Jesse, but why do you think Noah would kill Jesse's child?"

"Because, he's done it before, every time he gets wind of a mutant child being born, he tells Mason."

"Mason, as in Mason Eckhart? He turns children into that monster?"

"Yes, Noah is an informant for Mason Eckhart. He wouldn't hesitate for a second to turn his own grandchild in. As you know Mason has been trying to undo our mistake for the last 5 years. But what you don't know and I had hoped you would never know is, that he's been killing all the mutants that our science created."

"What?"

"I should have told you this sooner, but I wanted to spare you."

"Is that why you never talk about my brother anymore?" cried Shal. "Adam, is Richard dead?"

"I honestly don't know," said Adam sadly. He saw the ferals heart breaking in front of him. He did something unusual, something he had never done before, he pulled the feral close to him and hugged her. She started crying slowly and he did what any good father would do, he just held her.

**XXXX**

Kaelyn walked down the hallway toward Jesse's room. She had already been to Adam to confirm her pregnancy, which he did. Now she needed to talk to him about his dad. Theresa had convinced her that Jesse would understand and do everything he possibly could to protect their child.

"Jesse, we need to talk," she said pushing his door open. She saw he was on the phone so she went to sit on his bed and wait.

"Yeah I have to go, I've got company…Yeah I'll call later…Yeah, good to hear from you too dad."

Kaelyn's head went up at the word dad. _'Oh no, Adam was right! Jesse is close to his dad, oh no, what if he told his dad about the baby? No he wouldn't.'_

"Yeah, I'll come home in a few weeks for a visit; maybe I'll even have an ultrasound of the baby to show you. I can't wait to bring him or her home to meet you."

'_That settles it; I'm going to get Adam to help me leave. I'm leaving Jesse forever tonight. I can't let Noah get his hands on my child. I over heard him telling Shal that Noah turns kids in to be killed, he won't get the chance with my kid!'_

"I'll catch you later Jesse, I'm going shopping with Shal," she lied and left the room.

"Ok, take it easy," he said. "No, not you Charles, Kae, she's going shopping with our new friend Shalimar."

**So will Jesse find out the plan before Kaelyn manages to leave? Will Kae realize her mistake before she leaves Jesse forever? Read and review!**


	12. Hello and Goodbye

**Disclaimer: Something's change, but unfortunately my ownership of Mutant X, isn't one of them. I still don't own them, lol.**

**Chapter 12: Hello and Goodbye**

Shalimar walked into Kaelyn's room later that night to find her packing her stuff, "what is going on?"

"I'm leaving, I can't stay, not now."

"Hold up, what changed?"

"I overheard you and Adam, I know what Noah wants to do to my child!"

"Then by all means, you should stay. Noah can't get to you here, I promise," said Shal, she smiled to reassure Kae.

"Jesse was just on the phone with him!"

"What?"

"Jesse was just on the phone with him."

"Adam is going to talk to Jesse in the morning Kae. Jesse doesn't know about the evil his dad has done yet. He will in the morning, just give Adam time to take to him. I'll stay in here tonight with you, if it would make you feel better."

"I'm so scared."

"I know you are and I understand, but I can see how much Jess loves you. Don't walk out on him without giving him a chance to learn the truth first. It may even take him time to realize Adam is telling the truth, I know it would take me a long time if it were my dad. Even the things he had done to me, I would have a hard time believing he was a killer.

"All right, I'll give him time; does that offer for you to share this room with me still open?"

"Sure is, let me go get changed for bed, be back in a minute."

"Thanks."

"No problem, I've always wanted to have a slumber party."

XXXXX

**Next morning…**

Jesse and Kae sat at the breakfast table with Adam and Shalimar. It was pretty silent despite Shal's many attempts at making conversation. The tension was unbearable for her, but she knew it would last until Adam spoke up and told Jesse the truth. "Kae you want to go shopping with me today?" asked Shal. "There's a mall about 15 miles from here, they have tons of clothes and you're going to need them with the new baby cmng and all."

"Sure I would love to go shopping," said Kaelyn. She knew Shal was making the excuse to give Adam plenty of time to talk to Jesse about his father.

Shal cleared the table and walked out with Kaelyn following. Jesse looked across the table as Adam stood up from the table, "Jesse please come with me."

"I guess this is where I found out what the girls already know?"

Adam was amazed to realize that Jesse had picked up on that. "Yes."

"Just tell me."

All right, I wanted you to be aware of a threat to you and your small family to be. There is a man out there that has done despicable things to mutants, young like you and even as young as your new child coming into this world. Even older mutants don't stand a chance when this man gets wind of them."

"This guy is a real monster then."

"Yes he is and it is imperative that he not find out about your child. You are the only one who could tell him."

"Who is this guy and why would I tell him?"

"Because the monster is Noah Kilmartin, your father."

Jesse thought he was hearing things, "MY father?"

"Yes, I know you may not believe me, but it's true and I have proof to show you."

"All right, I want to see this proof."

"Ok, set here at the computer," he said guiding Jesse to sit down. I'm going to open a file for you and I'm going to leave the room while you read it for yourself."

"Ok."

Adam opened the file on the computer and like he promised, he left the room. Jesse began to read and was shocked by what he was reading. What he saw sickened him and the photos were more horrifying than any movie he had ever seen.

XXXXXX

Kaelyn sat down on the bench outside a baby boutique. She had been shopping for quite some time. She wondered how Adam was doing convincing Jesse that his father was a monster. She loved Jesse with all her heart and soul, but if he didn't believe Adam and promise to do everything to protect their baby, then she would be forced to leave him for good.

Shal came bounding up with an arm full of stuff and huge grin on her face. "I found the most cute outfit," she said holdng up a little black dress with spaghetti straps. "Isn't it cute?"

"Very, reminds me of a dress my college roommate let me borrow one night."

"Tell me about her."

"Well her name is Belle and she let me borrow this dress for my first date with Jesse. She relayed the info that the night she wore it her and her boyfriend never made it on their date," laughed Kae.

"Eww! Don't you hate when friends tell you more than you asked for?"

"Yes, especially when I used to have a crush on her now boyfriend," smiled Kae. "But he loves her and I love Jesse."

"Cool, maybe if I waer this I'll get some action," she grinned mischievously.

"Like you have a problem, you're gorgeous."

"Thanks, but being cute has it's hazards, like guys think I'm an airhead or the think my head is in my chest," she grinned. "Wish I could get a guy like Jesse, don't worry, I wouldn't go after him. I'm just saying I would love to have a guy look at me, like he looks at you."

"Thanks."

"You're scared aren't you?"

"Yes, what if he doesn't believe Adam?"

"I have an idea he will believe Adam. Adam said something about undeniable proof."

"I love Jesse, but I would leave him if he didn't want to protect this child."

"Well I think he's going to step up to the plate," said Shal. "If he doesn't Adam will ask him to leave so that we can protect your child."

"You guys would do that for me?"

"Yes we would."

XXXXXX

Kaelyn and Shalimar walked into the living room laughing; carrying an arm full of bags from the mall.

Adam looked up from his files, "Am I broke again Shalimar?"

"No, we left you a few dollars."

Adam grinned, "Figures."

Kaelyn and Shal went to put the bags in their rooms.

**15 minutes later…**

Kaelyn and Shal walked into the living room. Out of the corner of her eye Shal saw Jesse come in the room. Shal grabbed Kae's arm to keep her from saying anything and pulled her back so Jesse couldn't see her. She had seen the look in Jesse's eyes and it was not pretty.

"What are you trying to pull?" yelled Jesse at Adam.

"What are you talking about?"

"That can't be my fathers doing! He's a royal jerk and a unfit father, but he's no monster!"

"Jesse calm down, what purpose would I have in telling you lies about your father?"

"I don't know, maybe you want my kid!"

"I want you child to grow up safe, that's all I want."

"Bull!"

Kae pulled away from Shal and they both walked into the living room. Jesse saw them coming in, "Kae get your stuff, we're leaving."

Kae looked at Shal, "What do I do?"

"Why are you asking her?" yelled Jesse.

"Because I don't know what to do! I believe Adam, but I love you."

"How could you believe Adam when you don't even know my dad!"

"Because on our first date, you lied and told me your driver was your dad. If your dad was so great, why lie?"

"I never said my dad was great, but he's not a monster either!"

"I'm not going anywhere with you."

"What?"

"If you leave, I'm not going with you."

"But we're engaged, we're having a baby. You don't have the right to cut me out of your life!"

"I don't have the right? I'll tell you what right I have, I'm going to be a mom in 6 months. I have every right in the world to want to protect my child!"

"But why do you believe Adam over me?"

"I don't, I just believe what my gut is telling me right now. Jesse please just stay here with me and help me raise our son or daughter."

"I can't…"

"Then leave, but if you leave, don't come back," said Kae as she turned and left the room.

Shal looked at Jesse, "I know you have no reason to believe Adam, but he showed you the proof. I wish there was something I could say to make you see the truth. Let her calm down and she'll listen to you. But she needs you to want this child and her, more than you want to be right about your dad."

Shal left the room. Adam stood up, "A re you sure you want to do this?"

"More sure of anything in my life. I hated hurting Kae, but she doesn't need to know that the reason I'm leaving isn't because I don't believe you, cause I do. She doesn't need to know that I'm leaving to kill my father before he can kill my child or hurt someone else."

"This is a brave thing you're doing Jesse," said Adam. "I'll watch over your family while you are gone. Stay in contact and let me know how you are doing."

"I will, thanks Adam."

**All right, so I threw that last piece in there is surprise you all. Did it work? Hope so and I hope you leave me nice review, thanks in advance.**


	13. Lies Get You Nowhere

**Disclaimer: I hate to tell you all this, but I seriously don't owned Mutant X. I know it's sad, but true unfortunately. If I did own them, I would have fought harder to keep it on air!**

**Chapter 13: Lies Get You Nowhere**

Jesse walked out of Sanctuary and headed for the car Adam had given him for the mission. He couldn't believe he was actually planning on killing his own father. The photos that Adam had shown him had made him sick to his stomach. He wondered why his father had never just had him killed instead of putting up with his freak of a son all these years.

As he turned the corner toward the car, he was shocked to see Shalimar sitting on the hood of the car. He jumped in fright because he wasn't expecting her and anyone else to be there. "Shal!"

"Why are you really leaving?"

"What? I told you back inside that I didn't believe Adam's lies," he said. He knew he was lying, but he had to. He could not afford for Kae to find out what he was planning and have her or the baby end up in danger.

"I know you're lying, I see it in your eyes."

"Drop it Shal."

"Let me come with you, I can help you."

"No one can help me."

"Please Jesse, I know Adam showed you those photos, I know you believe him," she said getting off his car and approaching him.

"All right, so I believe him, but Kae can't know!"

"I'm not going to tell her, I don't want her in danger either."

"Thank you."

"What are you planning?"

"To kill my father."

"Let me help," she nearly begged. Begging wasn't something Shal did unless she really wanted something. "Please Jesse, he killed my brother Richard."

"Shal, I'm sorry I didn't know."

"Well, now you do, so let me come."

"I need you to stay here and take care of my family Shal."

"Adam can do that, but you need me to help you."

"I can't put you in danger like this Shal; I couldn't deal with it if you were killed by my father."

"If you don't take me you might not make it back for your wedding day in 3 months."

"But how do I explain you going to Kae?"

"We let Adam tell her, he's used to explaining me to others," joked Shal.

"All right, get in, but the first sign of you being in danger, we leave, do you understand me?"

"Deal."

"Get in, I'm driving. On the way, you better get Adam to get you into my high school."

"Why high school?" she asked as she climbed in the passenger side of the car.

"Because I'm going home in two weeks for college vacation, it won't be strange for me to return home. He won't suspect anything then."

"How are you going to explain me?"

"I guess I'll tell him you're my girlfriend, if you don't mind."

"I don't, buy Kae might," smiled Shal, "but there is no reason for her to find out, right?"

"Right," grinned Jesse, as he started the car and slowly pulled out of the parking complex beneath Sanctuary.

XXXXX

Kaelyn lay on her bed crying. How could she have been so wrong about Jesse? '_How could he just walk out like that? I'm pregnant with his child and he chose his monster for a father over me! I don't know what to do, but one thing I won't do it sit around and wait for Jesse to lead his father to our child. I might die trying, but I will protect our child.'_

XXXXX

Adam knocked on the door to Kae's room the next morning. He didn't hear anything on the other side; he gently opened it to find Kaelyn's stuff was gone. He pushed the door open to the bedroom and walked around, her clothes were gone.

He knew she was still in Sanctuary because she would have needed a code to get out. He went to the situation room and brought up all the cameras in Sanctuary. Finally, he caught sight of Kaelyn huddled in the bay area near his top secret plane. He hadn't even told Shalimar about it yet, but he called it the Helix.

He walked out of the situation room and headed toward the bay area to talk Kaelyn out of her foolish plan of running away. "Kae, I know you're in here."

"Go away!"

"I know you're scared and confused right now, but running away is not going to solve anything."

"I won't let that monster kill my baby!"

"I won't let Noah near you."

"But what if Jesse leads him here?"

"He won't do that."

"How do you know?"

"Cause that isn't part of the plan," he said. He knew Kae needed to hear the truth, her fear, and anger was putting her unborn child in danger.

"Plan?"

"Jesse was only acting like he didn't believe me; he is leaving to kill his father."

Kaelyn had a look of horror on her face at the words Adam had spoken, "He's going to kill his father?"

"He's the only one who can get close enough to him to get it done. He wanted to do this, for you, for the child you two are going to have."

"But Jesse doesn't know how to kill anyone!"

"But the person I assigned to go with him does."

"Who and what do you mean assigned?"

"Shalimar, I told her to go with Jesse to keep him safe. She's going to make sure Noah is taken care of."

"Does Jesse know what Shalimar's assignment is?"

"No and if Shal plays things right, he never will."

**More coming soon…**


	14. Plan and Conclusion

**Chapter 14 Plan**

For the next 3 weeks, Jesse and Shalimar struggled through high school in order to get to the vacation time Jesse promised. Shal especially hated high school, she had always wanted to go, but never got the chance before now. Her feral senses were constantly under attack by smelly teenagers. She was the first one out the door that Friday after school let out.

Jesse noticed her racing toward the door and quickly followed, "Shal!"

"Let's go."

"What?"

"I'm going to kill your dad just for forcing me to smell you people," she groaned without ever stopping to turn around.

He followed behind her, "Just so you know, I'm driving!"

**XXXX**

Noah Kilmartin glanced up as he heard someone come in the library where he was reading the newspaper, he half smiled to see it was Jesse. "Hello Jesse."

"Hey dad, want you to meet someone."

It was then that Noah noticed the young girl standing next to Jesse. She was quite beautiful in fact, he stood up, "You brought a friend home, it's about time," he smiled.

"Dad, this is Shalimar, my girlfriend."

"Shalimar, what a beautiful name, for a beautiful lady."

"Thank you, it's nice to meet you. Jesse has told me a great deal about you."

Jesse almost felt sick to his stomach watching his dad be nice Shalimar.

"I brought you a gift Mr. Kilmartin," said Shalimar, as she handed him a medium sized wrapped box. "I hope you like them."

Noah took the box from her and opened it to find Cuban cigars, "I see Jesse told you of my love of these. I do believe Cubans make the best cigars."

"I figured you would like them."

"Please, call me Noah."

"Thank you, Noah. Would you mind if Jesse shows me around?"

"Go right ahead, Jesse you know the way I believe," smiled Noah.

XXXX

Jesse took Shalimar by the hand and led her out of the library and into a long hallway that led to the garden. Once they were there, Jesse let go of her hand and the walked to the gazebo and sat down. Jesse was the first one to break the silence, "I can't believe we pulled it off."

"You were right letting me give him the gift, he never saw it coming, and he was quite honestly too busy looking at me like his next… never mind. Jesse, we need to leave before he dies or we will be suspects."

"You're right, let's get out of here."

XXXXX

Noah sat down at his desk and lit a cigar. He took one really big puff and let is slowly out. He felt himself relaxing and decided to just relax and enjoy the moment. He was quite shocked that his son had found such a beautiful girlfriend. '_I mean what kind of girl would date a freak like him? Of course, he hasn't told her or she wouldn't be here now, she would have run away! If it wasn't for Jesse's mom I would have had him killed like all the others, but she begged me not to kill him. Sometimes I really wish I hadn't made that promise.'_

Noah found himself getting sleepy all of a sudden and found he could hardly hold his eyes open. He got up from behind his desk and headed for the couch. He never made it; he fell to the floor. He was gasping for air but none was getting to him. He felt his throat tighten and close. There was foam coming from his mouth. He keep gasping for breathe, knowing it was never going to happen. His heart and head were bounding and then there was nothing.

Noah Kilmartin lay dead on the floor of his library.

XXXXX

Jesse and Shalimar walked into Sanctuary to find Kaelyn resting on the couch watching some silly movie on the television, "Kae."

"Jesse!"

Kae ran into Jesse's arms. Adam came at the sound of the commotion, "Everything ok?"

He stopped when he saw Jesse and Shal, "You two back already?"

"He's dead," said Shal she said as she walked toward Adam. He opened his arms and embraced her. He knew what it meant for her to kill the man that killed Richard and so many other mutants like her.

Jesse pulled away from Kae, "Let's get married."

"We already have that planned Jesse," she laughed.

"No I mean tonight," he grinned.

"Are you serious?"

"Never been more serious, but there is someone I want to invite. Shalimar, you come with me, because I need your help getting the justice of the peace to say yes to this."

"What you want me to kill him," she joked, "cause I don't kill mean of the clothe."

Jesse pulled her arm and they went running toward the door, "Kae, be back in 20 minutes.

XXXXXX

Shalimar came into the living room of Sanctuary, Kaelyn, you and Adam need to get changed, we're going to a wedding."

Kaelyn went upstairs and changed into a simple white spaghetti-strap floor-length dress. She had bought it for their reception out of fear of getting the wedding gown messed up with food. However, she figured it would do for wedding gown.

Kaelyn walked down the stairs to Adam waiting her wearing a black tuxedo. He kept pulling on his tie. "You look like a penguin."

"Feel like one too, but you look like a princess."

"Feel like one too," she smiled. "Where we going?"

"You'll see," he said taking her by the hand. He led her to a car and he got in the drivers side. He drove for about half an hour until they reached the beach. He got out of the car and walked around to open the door for Kae.

He walked Kae down to the beach where she saw white roses lining the beach. She saw Jesse standing talking to an older couple and what appeared to be a priest. The older woman noticed Kae first and walked toward her, "Hello, my name is Margaret, I'm Charles' wife. We've known Jesse since he was a child and we're just thrilled to be here to witness this marriage. I made these for you."

Margaret handed her a white bouquet of flowers and a flower crown for her hair. Margaret placed the crown on her head. She gently squeezed Kaelyn's hand, "Bless you for putting that smiled back in his eyes."

"Thank you, but it really wasn't me."

"Yes it was, and he needed this too. His father dying last week was horrible tragedy. You know they are saying it was cyanide poisoning. Oh please forgive me; I shouldn't be talking about things like that on your wedding day."

Margaret walked away and walked over to a keyboard that had been set up on the sand. She begins playing the wedding march as Kae walked toward Jesse. The minister finished the ceremony in 15 minutes and Jesse kissed his wife.

Kaelyn pulled back suddenly and Jesse reached for her, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, the baby kicked me," she said with tears in her eyes. Kaelyn laughed and so did everyone else. Jesse walked Kae over to Charles, "Charles, I want you to meet my wife Kaelyn Kilmartin."

"It's nice to meet you Kaelyn Kilmartin."

"Thank you, it is wonderful to meet you as well."

"Have you two decided on a baby name yet?" asked Margaret as she joined her husband; Adam and Shalimar joined them as well. "Wait you don't even know if it's a boy or girl yet."

"Actually," said Kae, "I found out it will be a girl and I kind of picked out a name."

Jesse smiled, "So what is our daughter's name going to be?"

"Anastasia Aiyana Kilmartin."

"That is an unusual, but beautiful name," said Margaret, "What does it mean?"

"Resurrection of the eternal bloom," smiled Kae.

**THE END! **


End file.
